


Be My Muse

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary:Jonathan takes pictures of his s/o.Warnings: Uncomfortable reader? Is that a warning idk lmao. This is stupid fluffy.Requested: No.





	Be My Muse

For a photographer like Jonathan, the one thing that would complete his portfolio is his muse. But his girlfriend (y/n) hated people taking pictures of her. But Jonathan was determined to get a good picture of her to put in his portfolio. He would try to sneak up on her when she was reading or drawing, but her quick reflexes allowed her to shield her face before he could get a clear shot.

“Why won’t you let me take a picture of you (y/n)?” Jonathan asked the teen as they were watching a movie together. It’s not that she didn’t want him to take pictures of her, but she had no clue how to pose in the pictures.

“Look Jon, I’m just very awkward when it comes to pictures okay? I’ll try posing and I just come off as uncomfortable or unnatural,” sighing, she lays her head on his shoulder. “Can we please just drop this, and watch the movie?” but (y/n) had a feeling Jonathan wouldn’t let go of it. He wasn’t pushy per say, but she could tell something was bothering him by his expression.

It wasn’t until a week and a half later did Jonathan realize what could solve his girlfriend’s problem.

The two where just laying down on Jonathan’s bed, listening to music. (Y/n)’s head was moving along with the music, and Jonathan saw the perfect picture moment. Picking up his camera, he took a candid shot of her. It was just a simple profile shot, but to him it was perfect.

It wasn’t until after she heard the soft click coming from the camera did she even know that Jonathan took a picture. Throwing herself to the side and leaning her entire body on her boyfriend, she tried grabbing the picture from his hands.

“Jon! Give it to me, I don’t want any pictures. I look gross give it to me!” the shorter girl kept grabbing at her boyfriend, but it was like pushing a wall.

Lightly pushing her back, Jon placed a kiss on his lover forehead. “Why (y/n), you look so pretty. I just want at least one photo of you for my album, you’re my muse I need you in there” He wouldn’t let her out of his grasp. He kept hugging and kissing (y/n) until she gave in.

“Fine I’ll let you keep the photo in there, only because you’re the cutest boyfriend ever,”

————————————————————–

A/N: I’ve been writing the Hank x reader, but currently stuck. I just can’t find any ideas for writing it. It’s half done and saved in my drafts and I have no clue when I will finish.

Requests are open, so feel free to drop a request in our ask box. Please do not reupload any of my stories! Gif is not mine.


End file.
